Conventional exercise apparatuses, such as stair climbers and steppers, serve to assist the user in performing a desired motion. For example, the exercise apparatuses allow for the proper positioning of the user and proper completion of the user's motion so as to isolate work-out of the desired muscles. Further, such machines serve to support the user to a certain degree to minimize impact during use.
Some exercise apparatuses include air compression systems that utilize conduits to transfer air between bellows (e.g., from a first support bellow to a second air bellow). That is, movement of a treadle of an apparatus compresses air in a first bellow. The latter then forces air into a second bellow that applies a reciprocal force to a second treadle, to provide support or resistance to the user at a second treadle.
Conventional air compression systems, however, provide minimal operational improvement over the mechanical based support systems within other exercise apparatuses. Generally, such air compression systems merely facilitate up and down motion of a user.
An object of the invention is to overcome these problems